Did I Get the Message Wrong
by novita4826
Summary: Did Donna get the message that Josh was sending wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Did I Get the Message Wrong? (1/2)

**Rating:** 16+

**Pairing:** Donna/Josh

**Genres:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Post 'The Cold'

**Disclaimer: **These are not mine, I do this for fun and hope that others will enjoy.

**Summary:** This is my post episode fic and the first that I have posted in a long time. I would like to thank Rhiannon and Dana for Beta'ing it for me and I want to thank everyone who offered (I didn't think that I would get that many replies). I hope you all enjoy!

Slowly pushing the door to her room open, it was just another hotel room in a long line of dark, dim rooms, none of which were her own. Looking down into her left hand she still held the key that was meant for Josh. This room wasn't meant to be the same as all the others; Donna hadn't intended for the night to be like this and now it seemed as dark as the room she was looking into.

'Had Ronna really seen the key or had Josh pointed it out to her?' She asked her self as she pushed the door closed behind her.

Falling onto the empty bed, Donna reached out and turned on the lamp next to the bed. As her hand dropped, it fell onto a note pad that she kept next to her bed. Well, every hotel bed. Picking up the pad, Donna propped herself into a sitting position.

Looking at the blank piece of paper, Donna had promised Josh to be more careful with her diary after the whole Cliff thing and she promised herself it would be better if she just didn't keep one anymore. But she missed how it made her feel, writing things down always helped her get things straight in her mind, if she wrote enough about what was happening she would come up with the solution that she needed.

All she could do right now was tap the pen against the blank note pad. Staring out the window, she could see the glow from the city lights, someone had made sure she had a great view of the city. If only she felt like enjoying it.

Tapping the pen for a final time she wrote, 'Did I get the message wrong?' All Donna could think about was the kiss, how it felt and what did it really mean? Was it something that only happened in the heat of the moment or was it more? Did Josh really think it was inappropriate? That it shouldn't have happened? Was he sorry that it did?

'Did I get the message wrong?' Donna wrote again on the next line of the pad, because now she was thinking of the looks that Josh had been giving her all day. Even when Josh didn't know that she had seen him looking. Those looks gave her to courage to give him her room key. Well, almost give him her room key.

"Maybe he didn't want it?" Donna said out loud, to her empty dim room. "Had he pointed it out to Ronna?" Again she thought of those looks and the last look as she was handed her room key.

'Did I get the message wrong?' Now she had the same thing on the note pad three times and she could only think of two things. "I've never gotten a message wrong. I've never read Josh wrong." She said as she began tapping the pad with her pen again.

A knock at her door almost caused Donna to jump off the bed. "Just a minute," she called as she turned the note pad over and placed it back on the bedside table and brushed her hands over her cloths, trying as best as she could to straighten herself out before answering the door. He's come anyway despite not having a key, and he was on the other side of that door. 'I got the message right' she thought as she opened the door.

"Ms Moss?" Only she found a concierge holding a large yellow envelope. Not Josh as she had excepted, as she hoped. "Ms Donna Moss?" The concierge asked again.

"Yes."

"This was left at the desk for you," he said as he handed her the envelope.

"Thank you." Donna smiled politely and closed her door. The first thing that Donna noticed about the envelope was her name was the only thing on it and it was in Josh's handwriting. "Great," she stated as her heart sank more as she thought he didn't want the key to her room but he could give her more work to do.

Tossing the envelope on the bed as she walked into the bathroom, she was going to take a shower and wash today away. Whatever it was that Josh wanted her to do it could wait till tomorrow, she turned her head and looked at it sitting on the edge of her bed. Well it could wait until she had showered at least.

Stepping back into her room from the bathroom with her hair still wet, wrapped up in a towel and dressed only in a white hotel bathrobe. Donna sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the envelope; she noticed now that it was thin holding maybe one or two sheets of paper but it was heavy, heavier then it should have been.

Opening the envelope and turning it upside down a single key dropped into her hand folded in a piece of paper. Opening the note, it simply read, 'Meet me'. Donna recognized the key immediately. A brass key on a small keychain with the seal of the President, it was the spare key to Josh's apartment.

Donna knew it well, the last time she had seen it was when she had handed back to Josh as she left to work with Will on the Russell campaign. She remembered that it made her leaving real. He had been so quite when she placed it on his desk before she walked out his office in the West Wing for the last time.

Standing in front of Josh's door Donna was suddenly unsure of what she should do. Once she had realized what the envelope had meant she hadn't dried her hair, Donna had just tied it back into a messing bun and pulled a pair of jeans along with a turtle neck wool top and a cream coat. She called for a cab and now she was here. Donna was at the door to Josh's apartment with the key in her hand.

Without thinking too much, she had unsuccessfully passed her room key to Josh and now was standing outside his apartment door. It was now that Donna was unsure of what to do next. She could see the low glow of light coming from under the door, so he was defiantly inside. Should she knock or should she just let herself in? God, how she wished, it was Josh standing outside her room with this decision.

Only thing is that he couldn't have waited outside her room in the hotel, too many people, campaigns' staff and press to see him there. Josh would have had to just open the door and come into the room or not come at all. Well, Donna thought to herself she came to his apartment so now she just has to enter.

Pushing the key into the door she turned it and pushed the door open quickly not wanting her nerves to get the better of her. She still wasn't sure what Josh wanted. Maybe not what she had hoped for so long. Maybe Josh just thought it would be better if they were away from the other staff when he told her that they couldn't have a relationship or maybe that he didn't want one with her.

As the door opened, she saw Josh standing just on the other side, still in his suit minus his jacket and his tie now loose. "Hey," Josh said quietly. He also looked a little unsure of what to do. He stepped forward and took her coat, before closing the door behind her.

"Thanks," Donna replied as she took a few steps into his apartment. She still had no real idea what she was going to say to Josh or what he was going to say.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you," Donna said a little more formal then she had intended.

"Donna … Donnatella," Josh said as he tentatively took her hand unsure what her reaction would be toward the gesture. He could see that she was nervous, but that all seemed to drain away as he took her hand in his and lead her to the couch.

He waited for her to sit before he pulled the coffee table a little closer to the couch and sat on it pulling Donna's right hand into his. Slowly running his fingers around her palm, he was focused solely on her hand while trying to put something into words, "Not in a hotel room." Was all he said his eyes still studying her hand.

"What?" Donna said unsure of what he meant.

"Donna, you have no idea how much I wanted this morning to happen …"

Donna leaned forward, "Josh---"

"Please just let me finish," Josh cut her off and holding her hand more tightly in his. "I wasn't really sure how you would feel about it. I didn't know how to deal with it." Josh paused for a moment and for the first time since they sat down he looked up at her, "Donna, do you know what it's like to finally get what you have wanted for so long and at the same time not know if you've really got it."

"Yes," was Donna whispered reply

"And when you push your key toward me … you did something I could never have done and at the same time confirmed what I had only prayed could be. I've never been as scared as I was when Ronna saw that key and picked it up and at the same time I was glad because I never wanted …" Josh's voice trailed off before it just petit out.

It was a few minutes before Josh spoke again, "Donna, I swore to myself that if I ever got the chance to be with you it would not be in hotel room sneaking around trying to make sure that no one saw us." Reaching out and taking her other hand Josh looked directly into Donna's eyes, "I wanted it to be somewhere that I would remember."

Donna watched as Josh's face changed to one of confidence and he flashed his trade mark smile. "Josh," Donna dragged out, her voice now calmed and relaxed.

"I wanted it to be somewhere that we could return to … y'know … if you wanted too."

"So you didn't think that this morning was inappropriate?" This time it was Donna with the smile on her face.

"Oh, no, it was and passing me your room key was very inappropriate," Josh slowly pulled Donna from her seat on the couch sliding her onto his lap with her legs either side of his.

"What about you having your apartment key delivered to my room?"

Raising his hand and brushing some hair away from her face. "That, that was very appropriate," his hand lingered softly on her face as he slowly glided his fingers over her cheek. Donna leaned her head toward his hand, softly forcing her face into his hand making it possible for him to guide her into his kiss.

As they kissed, Donna completely removed his tie and moved her hand to Josh's shirt buttons, starting with the top and very slowly moved her way down pulling his shirt out of his pants as she went. "Josh?" The questioning concern tone suddenly returned to her voice.

Pulling back so their foreheads were touching, "Are you okay with this?" God he was praying she would say yes because he wasn't sure how he was going to stop, not now.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing. I thought when I gave you my room key I could do it but I couldn't handle … If you got me here tonight if you just wanted to g---"

Cutting her off with a soft quick kiss, "I wasn't joking before Donna or trying to get you into bed. I want you … I don't think I knew just how much until Gaza I have never been so scared in my life. I thought that I had lost you, I never what to have that feeling again."

This time, for the first time tonight Donna kissed Josh, pushing his dress shirt off his shoulders. Josh lifted Donna up as he stood and carried her to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Did I Get the Message Wrong? Part 2

**Rating:** NC17

**Pairing:** Donna/Josh

**Genres:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Post 'The Cold'

**Disclaimer: **These are not mine, I do this for fun and hope that others will enjoy.

**Summary:** This is my first post episode fic and my first ever attempt at a NC-17 fic. Not sure how I've gone. I would like to thank Rhiannon for Beta'ing it for me.

**Feedback:** I would also like to thank everyone for the all the wonderful feedback, it's been great.

Josh placed Donna down onto his bed before pulling his undershirt over his head and dropping in carelessly on the floor, there he stood, waiting. Knowing that Donna had already seen the scar that tracked across his chest but never before had he allowed anyone to really see it, not even Donna.

Reaching out with her hand, Donna touched the lower part of his stomach, winding her fingers into the wisps of hair trailing down from his belly button and disappearing into his paints. Placing a hand on each of his hips, Donna slowly pulled herself up from the bed. Standing face to face, Josh pulled the clip out of Donna's hair letting it fall freely, still slightly damp from earlier, he wound his hands into it as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Running her hands around his neck, she started scratching a trail down his back, moving her hands back around to his chest. Exploring as much as she could of his chest, his nipples, his scar. Breaking away from his kiss, Donna started to kiss her way down his neck, licking and kissing her way to his right nipple. Softly biting it, feeling him shiver with every movement that was made by her mouth.

"Ohh Donna," Josh ducked his head down capturing her mouth in his, sliding his hands around her ass he once again picked her up. Donna wrapped her legs around his waist, only this time, she could feel the reaction to her kiss, feel it pressing hard against her inner thigh.

With Donna's arms being raised and wrapped around his neck, Josh hooked his hands under her sweater around her waist to hold her firmly in place. He leaned in and kissed her softly, Josh had always imaged that what was happening now would be quick, furious and wanton.

He thought that he liked this speed much better, slow, sure and special. His fingers lightly dancing across the small of her back. He broke away from the kiss so he could run his hands up her back only this time he removed her top. The one thing that Donna had taken the time to do before she left her hotel room was select 'appropriate' underwear.

"Wow," Josh whispered as one of his hands hovered just above her breast, gradually he moved his hand closer, running his finger along the edge of the black lace of her bra.

Donna leaned forward resting her forehead on his and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Donna wasn't sure what she was enjoying more, kissing Josh's chest, listening to the noises he was making while she was or the fact that he was laying with her on the bed, his bed.

Her legs still wrapped around his ass Donna dug her nail into his back causing him to let out another groan. He used this opportunity to press his very swollen cock as hard as he could into Donna's very sensitive clit.

"Oh Josh," she said swallowing a moan as she did, "… Josh do that again." Donna was too wrapped up to notice that Josh was now straddling her. The next thing she felt was Josh pulling down the lace of her bra, opening her eyes just in time to see him take her nipple into his mouth. "Oh please, oh." Now Donna was the one moaning as Josh lightly bit into her left nipple before releasing it as quickly as he took it, "Oh please … please do that again."

"Shh, I'm just getting started," Josh whispered into her ear as he reached around and unclipped her bra. He tossed it aside to reveal the most perfect set of breasts he'd ever seen. Running his hands over the small delicate mounds toped with very hard, dark pink nipples.

Leaning down this time to suck the right nipple into his mouth. "Josh," Donna wasn't sure weather to ask him to move faster or slower. It was then that she realized that he was kissing his way down along her ribs, all the way to her belly button. Kissing circles around he kept one hand on a nipple rolling it between his thumb and index finger. "Josh … Josshh"

Releasing her nipple he kissed all the way to the top of her jeans, with his hands trailing just behind. Opening the top button he kissed the skin that was revealed before continuing to the next. Now, he started pulling down her jeans again kissing each piece of new skin that was exposed as he continued to pull off her pants.

It felt like hours, at last she heard her pants fall to the floor and Josh started to make his way back up to her. This time kissing the inside of her legs, the same spot on each leg. "I never dreamt that your legs were tasted this good."

Jumping, almost trying to pull away from his kisses as he reached the sensitive insides of her upper thighs, "You dreamed about my legs?"

Placing his hands firmly on each of her hips to hold her just where he wanted her, Josh then looked up at Donna flashing his dimples, "They weren't the only things I dreamed about."

"Josh," Donna's turned to one of almost shock, she wasn't sure why though because she spent a lot of her night dreaming about him. "Josh!" This time she cried out his name.

Pushing her matching black lace thong to one side with teeth Josh found what he was looking for. So lightly licking the outer soft folds of skin it felt like torture Donna, "You smell so good."

"Please, I can't wait."

Releasing her hips Josh used his hands to push her legs apart and hold her thong out of the way, out of his way. His tongue slide very so lightly over her clit causing her to arch her back pushing herself closer to Josh's mouth. Making it easier for what Josh had in mind, sucking her swollen clit into his mouth and hummed ever so softly.

"Josh, Josh … don't stop … oh god please don't stop that." Trying as she might she couldn't stop herself from arching even closer to him. She wanted to be even closer to him, wanted more of him. Josh to have more of her. It was getting out of control, he was now alternating between sucking on her clit and pushing his tongue into her. "Stop Josh please stop, I can't take," trying to get her breath back, "Josh please stop or I'm going to come." Donna now had her hands in his hair trying to pull him away.

Only just pulling away her, "My god you're wet and very, very hot and I want you to come."

Gathering her thoughts as best she could, "I want you inside me," holding one of his hands, "when I do, I want you inside me."

Pulling himself up so he was laying next to her almost naked body, brushing her hands over her hair. "You're so beautiful," placing a lone kiss on her forehead, "Do you know how long I've wanted this?"

Smiling back at Josh, Donna pushed him onto his back, "Yeah I do." Deciding to return the favour Donna kissed her way to his belt buckle. Stopping, she could already see Josh's reaction. Unthreading his belt, then unbuttoning his suit paints followed very quickly by the zipper. Before he knew it, Josh was wearing nothing more than his boxers.

Josh's hands were already gently stroking Donna's hair. Now his thoughts moved to what else she might start stroking and he wasn't sure how he would cope with that.

Stretching down he brought Donna back up, so they were again face to face. "I think that we have a small problem," Josh said almost out of breath as he felt Donna's hand slip inside his boxers.

"This doesn't feel so small to me," Donna said as she started to kiss up his neck, ending with his earlobe in her month. Gently sucking on it, "You know I could be doing this to something else."

"Oh God," Josh breathed out. "I don't have anything here." Donna was already making her way back down his chest. "I don't have any protection," Josh rushed out quickly, he wanted to tell her before his feelings, before tonight got the better of him.

"We don't need any," Donna said as she pulled down his boxers, tossing them aside as she spoke next, "It's not a problem."

Josh knew that Donna said something but he wasn't sure what it was. His sole focus was watching, feeling, as Donna took him into her mouth. Her tongue working it's way around the head of his cock. "Oh could this be any better?" It was something he was about to find out as Donna swallowed him whole and brought her hand around, starting to stroke the soft fold of skin just under his balls, "Donna … god that's unbelievable."

Wrapping her tongue around the base of his cock, Donna dragged it all the way to the top, almost letting it drop out of her mouth before swallowing him whole once again. Repeating this over and over Donna enjoyed listen to him moaning, begging and using her name over and over again.

"Okay … oh god okay," Josh exclaim while trying focus enough to pull her away, "Donna, you need to stop."

With one last long, hard suck Donna dropped his long and very hard cock from her mouth. Bending down Donna degraded her last piece of clothing. Then leaning back down next to his ear, "Josh, I want you, all of you."

Putting her leg over him so Donna was now sitting on the top of his thighs. Her hands danced across his chest. Josh wasn't sure that the sight of the her sitting on top of him completely naked, waiting to take him, 'all of him' as she put wasn't going to make him come right now.

Donna let her hand fall away and positioned herself above his cock. Just as she was about to lower herself on her own, Josh's hands came to rest on her hips and stopped her from moving any further.

"Donna, you're in control. When you want this, how fast or slow, how hard." Pausing for just a moment, "I want you to want this as much as me,"

"Oh God I want this," Josh lessen his pressure on her hips, helping her guide herself down onto his erection. "God you feel even harder … big and hard," Donna said almost as slowly as she lowered herself down.

Reaching up with one hand Josh started to rub her nipple with a flat palm, moving it in circles over her hardening nipples moving from one to the other and back again.

"Josh," Donna couldn't understand what had caused this sudden problem that as soon as Josh touched her all she could manage was cry out his name. She could think of little more then Josh, his cock, his hands, finger and god that tongue.

A problem only made worse by him starting to roll her very wet and very swollen clit. "Josh," her voice barely holding on, "Josh … please, please." She could feel his finger stroking back and forth, circling her clit, "I'm not sure that … God Josh I can't take this any more."

"Yes, you can," Josh couldn't believe how hard he was and every time she begged, moaned, cried out his name or when she arched her back sinking him deeper into her. He loved when she rolled forward, pushing herself into his fingers.

Leaving her breast Josh moved his hand to her hip, guiding her slowly up and letting her slide back down his cock, something that she now couldn't seem to do on her own any longer.

"Josh I can't … I'm going too … Josh I can't stop it."

"It's okay baby. I want you to come," speeding up the movement of both his thumb and fingers on her clit and of her on his cock, "Come for me," Josh begged as he pulled her forward letting her hair fall onto his chest.

"You're to big, you feel so good," as Josh watched her gasp to take in each breath. "OOOH … OOOH … JOSH JOSH JOSH! I'm coming … I'm coming!"

"GOD Donna," all Josh could feel was her muscles contracting around his cock, his head was spinning as he pushed himself as deep inside her, listening to her cry out his name. "Come for me, come for me."

"I am Josh … OH GOD I AM!" With that Donna collapsed onto his chest

As she did, Josh lost his control, his head spinning and her clenching muscles were more then he could take, "Donna, I can't stop it … Oh God yes!"

Donna felt his release and heard the begging in his voice for the first time, she squeezed herself as tightly around him as she could and pushed him as deep in side herself as she could. "You feel so good," as she finished she squeezed around him again.

"Oh Donna please stop," Josh couldn't take any more, he was sure that if she moved again he'd just explode.

Leaning into his ear, "Thank you," Donna whispered as she very slowly started to lift herself off his cock.

"Oh, that's torture," pulling her down on the bed and tucking her under his arm with her head coming to rest on his chest. "Thank you," Josh returned as he placed a line of delicate kisses along the top of her head. "Nothing could ever make me as happy as I am right now."

"Nothing?"

"I wouldn't trade tonight for anything," using his hand to turn her had so she could see his face. "No election, no win could be this good." Josh never diverted his eyes from hers.

"What happens tomorrow?" Donna was still unsure what they would do next, she knew that he didn't want to hurt her and she didn't want a problem at work tomorrow.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he pulled Donna between his legs leaning her on his chest, "I've been scared Donna. Rosslyn made me think that if I let you get close that you might get hurt. That with you being around me would put you in situations where you would be hurt … I didn't want people to say that this is how you got your job." Brushing his hand down her arm and back up repeatedly as he spoke to her, "I got even more scared after Gaza. I tried to push you away. That way you could get hurt." Stopping for a moment and pulling her into a tight embrace, "That way I couldn't be hurt any more then I was."

"Why take it up now?" Donna's question was quick and quite.

"I'm done wasting time," he said simply, "I've done enough of that … I want more."

"Josh?"

That nervous, unsure tone had returned to her voice. "Yeah," he said softly pulling her a little tighter into his arms.

"What are we … where do we go from here?"

"Tomorrow we go back to the campaign, we get Santos elected and then we come back to Washington and I was thinking that maybe," Josh placed another kiss on her forehead, "We could find out if we can live together. Here, I was hoping you could come back here with me?"

Josh waited for a response and he saw something, a single tear starts to roll down her check, wiping it away. "Donna?" This time it was Josh that sounded nervous.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Josh questioned, he was unsure what it was she was saying yes to.

"I would really like to try that."


End file.
